


双复活之后第一晚的头炮

by annasho35207



Series: 叉男背景车 [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	双复活之后第一晚的头炮

Scott独自坐在汽车旅馆的破沙发里，瞅着遮挡效果并不算好的淋浴房的磨砂玻璃，脑子里飞速转过一些事情。

那里面正被热水冲刷着身体的男人，正是跟自己一样刚刚死而复生不久的大名鼎鼎的金刚狼。尚未适应好复活所带来的混乱，Scott的脑子再怎么天才也理不清楚这其中的头绪。

明明记得噩耗传来时，他是如何将自己关在休息室里，一坐就是一整晚。从不低头绝不认错的变种人领袖，在那时感到了前所未有的孤独和绝望。想喝口酒压一压心里的苦涩，却已无人可在遥遥万里举杯相敬。

仿佛脚下还能感受到那刺骨的寒冷，耳边是踩上积雪时咯吱咯吱地挤压声。拍落墓碑上的雪，露出上面的名字，一切才算是在他心里落了幕。

Scott从不畏惧死亡，在已经送走了太多太多的朋友爱人甚至是子辈之后。所以当无尽的黑暗向他袭来，他并没有什么恐惧感，而是坦然地投入了这虚无的安宁拥抱中。

当他再次睁开眼睛，面对比之过去更加混乱不堪的世界，孤独甚至大于愤怒。

他无法形容当Logan突然出现在一群包围自己的敌人身后时，他内心涌现的狂喜。一如当年将后背交托的信任，他们总是会赢。Scott听到那声熟悉的“瘦子”，险些当场抱住明显因为刚刚的杀戮而处于暴走状态中的男人。

一路上，他几次想抬手确认这人到底是真实存在的，还是复活之后这疯魔的脑子臆想出来的。此刻，他实在坐不住了。死去活来这一遭，如果非要让他对这操蛋的世界心怀感激，也就只有再次能跟Logan并肩这一点了。

直接推门走进去，里面热气扑面而来。Logan正低头冲洗着自己满头的泡沫，听到开门声，头也没回地吼道：“滚出去！”

没等到任何的回应不说，直接就被一把怼到了墙上。Logan咒骂了句，想要挣巴却被比自己高大许多的人死摁在那儿。

“你还活着……”Scott低低地说，像是自言自语。“你他妈的居然还活着！”

Logan知道Scott这会儿是个什么样的状态，他也经历过同样的事情，所以他懂。倒不是说他有多少同情心给Scott，只不过是犯不着跟个脑子不清楚的二傻子较劲。真刺激疯了，把哪根儿筋接错了放个毁灭世界的人格出来不是跟着裹乱么。

“对，跟你一样从土里钻出来的，货真价实的，原装货！”说是不一般见识，但这看见他就不想怼别人的毛病是怎么也改不好。

“你还活着……”像是没听见Logan的嘲讽一般，Scott不住地呢喃着，并开始啄吻Logan的肩头。“还活着。”

“你他妈的如果不用那根硬起来的老二顶着我，我觉得我会很愿意跟你抱头痛哭一会儿。”隔着层裤子，Logan光裸的屁股感受到不同于热水的炽热。

按着后背的双手自腋下向前，环抱着Logan将他困在方寸之间。一手横在胸前，揉捏着乳头，另一手向下，在小腹上来回摩挲。Scott使了很大的力气将Logan拼命压进自己的怀里，就好像生怕松了劲儿人就没了。

屁股沟上有个越来越硬的家伙有意无意地戳刺，Logan的脸都绿了。心想着虽说X战警分裂之后俩人没少偷摸儿的往一块儿滚，可自打这瘦子被凤凰上身就再也没有过凑一块儿起腻了。突然这么热乎乎的靠过来，说没一点儿歪心思那是不可能的。但是一想到他那混账劲儿，就只想反手给他一杵子，怼哪儿是哪儿。

不过，俗话说，乌鸦站在猪身上——看得见别人黑，看不见自己黑。

眼见着在自己肚子上摸摸索索，跟茂密的体毛勾勾缠的手就要往下去。Logan赶紧摁住了，防止接下来更进一步的耍流氓行为。反而被人反握住，被一起带向了隐秘的羞耻处。

“我看见你洗的时候摸了这里……”Scott舔着Logan的耳廓，将灼热的呼吸吐进耳道。低沉的嗓音让耳道发麻，震得天灵盖儿都酥了。“还有这儿。”说着，一口咬上了Logan的耳垂。没使多大劲儿，与其说是咬，倒不如说是张嘴含住了。下身硬是又往Logan的两个屁股蛋子中间挤了挤，让久未使用的入口结结实实地感受到了压力。

“放你妈个屁！”Logan把眼一瞪，就要转身跟这位前变种人领袖好好掰扯掰扯。

Scott扣着Logan的手，在已然半勃的阴茎上来回抚弄。嘴里含着敏感的耳朵，啧啧的水声黏黏腻腻地冲击着Logan的大脑。“在我抱住你之前，你就硬了。你在期待，你在想我，Logan。”Scott的声音颇为动情，低低地满是诱惑。

Logan被制住，能活动的幅度有限。挣扎固然能使自己脱出困境，可谁又能保证这个老小子不会摘了眼镜开始暴走？在这个举世欢庆变种怪胎们全都死绝的当下，打草惊蛇绝对不是什么好主意。更何况……

正在Logan在心里权衡打一架还是来一炮哪个更划算的时候，Scott的动作但是很迅速果决。他解开自己的裤子，架起Logan的右腿，借助热水和自己的淫液就把阴茎往那收紧闭合的洞里塞。

没有想要靠蛮力一鼓作气地闯进去，Scott很有耐心，是了，他一向很有耐心且有计划。每一次向洞口施压都仅仅比上一次更用力一些，只要感受到一丝排异的抗拒便立刻后退，如此往复。

Logan已经做好完全的心理准备来迎接那家伙毫无理智的硬来，好得快，等完事儿再捅他个对穿报仇就行了。让他万万没想到的是，除了那硬实的顶入所带来的压迫感，他没有觉得疼或者是不适。要知道他俩第一次那会儿，疼得他把瘦子那宿舍墙都给挠花了。后来要么时间紧，要么都在气头上，爽是爽了，但基本上不是Scott掰开屁股就干，就是他把人摁倒了生往下坐。如此试探，如此谨慎，反而让Logan心里闹了别扭。

“要干快干，别他妈的跟没吃饭一样。”Logan声音发狠，却隐隐有着颤音。粗大的龟头已经破除阻碍进入到紧致的内腔，正一点点向着令人舒爽的地方逼近。Logan咬着牙，感受那久违的被侵入的快感。

情欲随着那声声动情的喘息呻吟氤氲弥漫在狭小的淋浴间，热气升腾起的白雾模糊了水幕中的纠缠不休的两人的身影。

水滴自Logan的头上向下流，滑过眉眼，在嘴唇上兜了一圈掉在胸前。Scott的视野下满目赤红，所及皆为浴血，唯独Logan湿润的嘴唇看上去那么诱惑那么渴望。

俩人亲嘴的次数Logan用一根手指头就数的过来，这不是他们交流感情和表达欲望的方式。相比起亲吻，互吃对方老二看谁更持久才是他们在床上永恒不变的争斗。此刻，那瘦子挨过来，舔掉落在自己嘴唇上的水珠，然后又覆唇上来吮吸自己的下唇。可比刚才啃自己肩膀时候那仿佛要咬下一块肉的用劲是轻柔多了，又嘬又舔的弄得Logan嘴一阵阵发麻发胀还有点儿痒痒。Scott的吻技好成什么样Logan是不知道，不过这会儿Scott确实没费什么劲儿就让自己张嘴跟他交换口水，还莫名有点儿喜欢这种在Logan看来比上床做爱更亲密的动作。

Scott疯不疯Logan已经顾不上了，再不痛快点儿，他就要疯了。他抓着浴室的防滑杆，头向后扭着跟瘦子腻腻歪歪的亲着，Scott右手捏着他的乳头左手撸着他的阴茎，他还撅着自己的屁股迎接Scott重重的操干。幸亏这淋浴间里没有镜子，否则自己这淫浪的样子还真容易让他羞愤地送两人回地狱，Logan心想。

淋浴间外，洗脸池上的镜子安静地将这被雾气遮罩的交融映入自己的世界，带着那么些窥视的隐秘，无声，真实。

“啊……”Logan已经完全接纳了Scott，无论Scott以怎样的方式进入，都能在Logan的体内引起一系列的反应。

Scott似乎放弃了过去内敛的外皮，将内心的野兽彻底释放。他执着于完全撤出，再连根重重没入，之后停在深处感受Logan内里的火热和颤抖着包裹上来绞紧的肠壁。湿软紧致的肠道，挤压着完全充血怒胀的鬼头，快感将Scott推向濒临射精边缘。然而并不够，他知道，他还想要更多更深。

Logan被干得有些腿软，这会儿他是真真儿的确定瘦子是他妈的脑子不清醒。操进来的力气堪称蛮横，倒不是多疼，就是他深入之后好像自己的五脏六腑都被顶移了位。尽管如此，贪欢重欲的身体还是在向着能获得更多快感的方向不断追寻。紧紧的包裹着粗硬的闯入者，挽留着它在自己柔软的快乐上能更多的停留碾磨。

左腿被瘦子架了起来，他只能踮起右脚来维持平衡。这危险的姿势让Scott更加深入，角度也变得无比刁钻。Logan的阴茎在半空抖了几下，却因无人抚慰而无法得到丝毫的满足。被操出了强烈的射精感，却只差最后的一点儿刺激，这让Logan有些变得急躁。他松开抓住防滑杆的手，转而握住自己的阴茎上下套弄。

“用力，瘦子，是那儿！啊！操！”Logan怒吼着，淫荡的呻吟响彻狭小的淋浴间。浓稠的精液一股股向外喷洒，淋得到处都是。有些很快被水流冲走，有些则还挂在没有完全软下去的阴茎上。

Logan还晕晕乎乎地爽着，就被人推在了淋浴间的玻璃墙上，冰冷潮湿的触感拉回了Logan的一点清明神智。他看着Scott又一次正面逼向自己，挺着他那翘起老高的阴茎，他才想起自己是爽了，但是瘦子还没折腾够……

回想刚才那股子恨不得把蛋都塞进他屁眼的狠劲儿，Logan本能地向后退戒备着。奈何身后是玻璃，退无可退，再退也只是让自己的屁股在玻璃上被压得更平而已。

“你能把它弄硬，老子就陪你接着玩，玩到你射出来。”Logan指了指已经开始半软的老二，一脸无赖地说道。

Scott蹲在Logan两腿之间，用嘴巴接住上面还留着精液的阴茎，一点点儿舔弄。刚射过一次的阴茎虽然有些疲软，可面对如此直接的刺激还是很没节操的突跳几下，逐渐在人家刻意的挑逗下硬了。

Scott舔弄的同时一直仰着头，Logan不知道那红色眼镜后面是什么样的目光在盯着自己，那不重要，反正他俩这辈子就这样了。说不上爱，也谈不到恨，可以立场相同一致对外，也能互下黑手一心弄死对方。孰对孰错更是掰扯不明白的难题，总归到最后要么互相亏欠，要么两败俱伤。为此，他愿意更混蛋一点儿，省得在别人骂娘的时候只带着他镭射眼，没他金刚狼什么事儿。

“硬了，可以继续了。”Scott的声音毫无起伏，要不是自己后面到现在还合不拢，Logan真他妈的要怀疑刚那被操射的疯狂是自己的春梦。

“你他……”话还没说完，Logan就被半拖半抱地带出了淋浴间。

直接被甩上床，没等Logan反应过来，就被人压着捅了屁股。

“操你妈的！！！老子的腰！腰！”Logan嚎得都快没人动静儿了，也没得到一点儿可怜。几乎是对折的姿势，膝盖被压向头的两侧。毫不夸张的说，Logan自己能看见自己是怎么把Scott的大家伙吃进屁眼的。他甚至觉得自己只要张张嘴，就能给自己来场口活。就算战斗生涯令Logan的身体比较柔韧，但也绝对到不了这个程度，更何况身上还压了个小二百斤的大老爷们操自己的屁股。

可对于Logan哀嚎，Scott充耳不闻，用着自己最大的力气飞快地干着。前所未有的深度和力道，在几次进出之后就让Logan无视的身体因扭曲至极限而发出的抗议，甚至配合地夹紧肠道来获取更多快感。

透明的分泌物淋得Logan胸前一片湿凉，有些还溅到了他的脸上。他胡乱地抹了些，直接塞进了Scott的嘴里，一脸坏笑地等着看他恼怒。

Scott叼着Logan的手指，用舌头来回舔弄，就像在替Logan口交一样，色情，挑逗。下身也变换着角度来回戳刺，逼得Logan再也维持不住坏笑，只能嗷嗷叫着喊爽。也是，都这么多年了，都知道对方在床上是什么德行，想使绊子看对方出糗换来的只有更下流的拆招儿。不过不重要，爽就行了。

“我操，你他妈的放开，让我射！”Logan正要感受到达巅峰的快感，却被人直接扼住命运的喷头。

“一起，我不认为你还能硬起来第三次，我可不想干一条死鱼。”Scott喘着粗气说。

“操你的镭射眼！操你的混蛋！操你的死而复生！”Logan一边呻吟一边骂着，听上去并不像恶狠狠的咒骂，反而更像旁人听不懂的另类叫床。

屁股都被操得起了白沫儿，黏黏腻腻地在肉体拍打声中突兀地显摆着俩人是如何口不对心地淫靡纠缠。破旧的大床发出吱吱嘎嘎的不满，对这两个纵欲的亡命徒表达自己无法容忍的抗议。

——————————————

床上唯一一条被子被踢到了地上，那上面的痕迹挺耐人寻味的。毕竟单纯的说是精液也不可能洇湿那么大一片，说是汗水，好像量又有点儿多和过于集中。

“明天换个有双床房的地方住。”

“你有钱么？”

“……操。你不也是跟人借的么！”

“所以得省着点儿。”

“那就换个炮房住！”

“为什么？”

“老子要脸！”


End file.
